Caught
by IluvMonkeys
Summary: Tony and Ziva decide to try the cliche "on your boss' desk" thing. The only problem, they weren't expecting to get caught. Tiva oneshot with some Jibbs friendship. :D


"Ziva this is not a good idea," Tony hissed as she dragged him into Jenny's office.

"Aw is the big, bad playboy scared?" she teased.

"Hell yeah I'm scared. What if we get caught?"

"What? Never done it on the boss' desk?" she purred seductively, before adding logic to her reassurances, "Besides, we are the only ones here."

"So you did it on your dad's desk then Ziva?" he asked pointedly, knowing she would say no, only to be shocked by her answer.

"Many times, Tony" she replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes, pulling the door shut behind them.

Jenny had only just left for the night, being the last to go aside from Tony and Ziva. Even Gibbs had gone home. She was exhausted, and it was not until she was in the elevator that she realized she had left her keys in her desk. She groaned, realizing that turning around was inevitable. Pressing the button for her floor, she waited until the elevator lurched to a stop, _she would have to get that fixed, _and the doors opened with a ding.

Stepping off, she realized that Tony and Ziva were no longer anywhere to be found. Assuming they had gone home as she had been trying to do, she climbed the stairs to her office. Opening the door, she yelped at the sight in front of her. Ziva sat on her desk, Tony standing between her legs. Both were locked in a passionate embrace, dueling for dominance in a heated kiss. Neither of them having noticed her, she decided to make her presence known. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?" she screamed, slamming the door behind her.

They jumped a mile apart, staring at her, their expressions a mix of shock and fear.

"Well?" she demanded.

Tony and Ziva stuttered, trying to talk their way out of their situation, failing miserably. "Well you see…I-we-well we were- he…"

"And she-we—um…"

"Trying to mark a few things off the bucket list are we? You're a little young for that aren't you?"

Tony chuckled nervously, trying to make a joke, "You're never too young to start right?"

"Shut up Dinozzo," Jenny bit out.

"Okay."

"You know what? Both of you go home. I'll deal with you tomorrow. I don't need to waste my night trying to figure out how long to suspend you."

Both pairs of eyes widened at her threat, but they did not dare speak, for fear of the consequences. They turned to leave, hurrying out the door before she thought up something worse.

Once they had left, Jenny swung the door shut behind them, leaning against it. Massaging her temples, she pushed herself away from the door, walking over to her desk. She eyed it disdainfully before yanking the drawer open, grabbing her keys. She was going to have to burn that desk. A smile graced her face as she remembered doing the exact same thing with Gibbs. Although, they had actually succeeded. She was almost positive it was the same desk too. Maybe knowing that would be punishment enough for her two agents. Laughing, she left the office, shutting the door behind her.

She hit the elevator button; she waited, expecting the doors to open within a matter of seconds. When a minute later, they still had not opened, she looked up to see that the elevator was stuck on one floor. She had only one theory and it made her furious. She was going to kill them.

~ In the elevator ~

Ziva giggled, "Maybe we should have waited until she left to stop the elevator."

Tony pretended to ponder this. "Maybe," he said, grinning and hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, her back pressed flush against the elevator wall.

Gibbs sat in his basement, sanding his boat when he heard the familiar clicking of heels on the steps. She came up behind him, grabbing the bottle of bourbon from the workbench, and took a swig from it. He sent her a look, but upon seeing her challenging glare backed off, a smirk on his face. "You just come for the bourbon or did ya want something else Jen?"

She took a seat on the frame of the boat before speaking. "You'll never guess what I found Ziva and Dinozzo doing tonight."

He snatched the bottle of bourbon back from her, eyeing her expectantly over the bottle.

"Give you a hint. Flash back to Morrow's office just after we got back from Paris the first time."

He choked on the bourbon, bursting out in laughter. "Did you get them before, after, or during?"

"Before. Thank God."

She stood up, grabbing a sander off the bench, moving around to the other end of the boat. "I don't even want to think about what they're doing right now."

Across town, in Ziva's apartment, two people lay in bed, looking very satisfied.

"What do you think is going to happen to us tomorrow?" Ziva asked, smiling into Tony's chest, playing with the hairs she found there.

"Something bad." Tony said, "Think she'll tell Gibbs?"

"She probably already has."

**A/N: So this was my first Tiva story. Please review!Tell me watchya think :D And thanks 1kiko for being an awesome beta as always!**


End file.
